For The Second Time
by digthatshizz
Summary: John plays the waiting game whilst Anna goes into labour...


**A/N- So the trailer yesterday got us all speculating. Is that scene after the birth, what are these twist and turns we've been told about? Personally, I do think that kiss is after the birth, so these next few words precede that kiss. Until we know for sure, This is how Baby Bates happens to me and my amigo.**

 **Disclaimer- nothing belongs to me...**

John must have been staring at the grain of the wood on the servants hall table for hours now, running his hand over the smooth surface hundreds of times. How long was this meant to take, anyway? He suddenly realised he had been shaking his leg, for how long he couldn't fathom. There was chatter around him, various people who had been a daily part of his life for near on fourteen years talking excitedly about what was going on above their heads, as if it was as cut and dried as a woman about to bring a new life into the world.

But it wasn't as simple as that. Not to him. The woman in question was his air, his moon and stars, his everything. A remarkable human being who had been through so much suffering, once or twice regretfully at his hands. And she still loved him all the same. She was the bravest, most perfect person he had ever had the good fortune of meeting, the only woman to ever make his heart skip a beat at the mere mention of her name. The only person to ever whole heartedly believe in him. And there she was now, upstairs, in no doubt fighting through agony to give him the most precious gift any woman could ever give a man.

He hadn't wanted it to happen here, at the Abbey. Anna had still been working hard, still carrying out her tasks with the grace and meticulousness she always had done even when close to giving birth. She had brushed away his concerns when she had been telling him the past couple of days of her discomfort. And then that afternoon, he had been summoned by Mr Carson to receive the news his wife had gone into labour whilst in Lady Mary's room.

The generous family they worked for had been kind enough to offer the use of a room. The decision had been taken out of their hands really, there was no conceivable way Anna could have made it back to the cottage. Doctor Clarkson was called, Mrs Hughes had taken it upon herself to be that support John could not be if propriety was to be upheld. He had seen her though, she had been asking for him. As he walked into the room, the image of Anna in that bed, the distress on her face clear to see, was all he had been able to see subsequently. But he couldn't show how her state had affected him, she had always been the strength he needed to get through any adversity he might face, now he needed to be the same for her.

John had wrapped an arm around her, told her how proud he was, how much he loved her and that she was the strongest person he knew. He promised Anna the moment he saw her holding their precious, longed for child in her arms would be the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. With a kiss to her sweaty brow, and a look to her he prayed conveyed all his was feeling in that moment, John left the room.

That had been eight hours ago. The doctor had said it was quite possible Anna's complaints of discomfort had meant she had been in the early stages of labour for a couple of days now. The house's activity for the day had come to a standstill. It was New Years Eve, yet the family had only requested a light dinner for the evening. It's seemed everyone was thinking of his wife, willing there to be news of their baby's safe arrival and it gave John some comfort he wasn't completely alone in all of this.

'What do you think it will be, Mr Bates?'

Andy's soft, southern tones brought John out of his silent contemplation. His accent was a foreign sound in these parts, a forgotten one from when John lived in London. He had grown used to being surrounded by Yorkshire tongues and their unique turn of phrase.

'I can't think about that right now,' John had dismissed Andy's question with a half hearted smile.

His response to Andy's question reignited the conversation between the other servants, John going back to focusing on the space of table that had been holding his attentions for quite a while. It was then he felt a gentle pressure on his forearm, lifting his head to see the friendly face of Miss Baxter smiling back at him.

'Are you alright?' His expression in response was unconvincing and John knew it. 'Mrs Hughes told us she was doing brilliantly. Your wife is strong, Mr Bates.'

'She certainly is.'

'Bates, my dear fellow.'

The servants were standing in the next moment, the scraping of chairs filling the air. John turned to regard his master, feeling he was shirking his duties a little having removed his jacket. Mr Branson was standing behind him, smiling broadly.

'My Lord.'

'Carson, may we use your parlour?' John was taken aback when His Lordship placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Myself and Mr Branson wish to have a private moment with my good man, here.'

'Of course, My Lord.'

'Lead the way, Bates.'

Secretly pleased to be escaping the speculative chatter that had been the background noise for hours now, John took his cane from the back of his chair before moving to the corridor towards Mr Carson's room. He opened the door for his employer and former colleague, not forgetting his duties completely. Lord Grantham walked in and immediately made himself at home, walking to the desk and picking up the decanter.

'Drink, Bates?'

The temptation, albeit weak, was there, but John refused. 'No thank you, My Lord.'

'Quite,' Lord Grantham placed the glassware back on the table with a gentle thud, obviously suddenly remembering John's past. 'Please, sit.' John sat down at the side table in the room, watching as Lord Grantham approached him and took the seat opposite.

Mr Branson took a chair from the other side of the room to join them 'How are you holding up, Mr Bates?'

'You know, Sir.' John chuckled gently, shrugging. 'Worried sick.'

'The last update was positive,' Lord Grantham gently encouraged.

'It won't be long now.' John repeated the Doctor's words, releasing a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes, wishing he could change the pain and distress his wife was experiencing at this moment.

'The moment you hold you your child in your arms, there is no feeling on this Earth that comes close.' Mr Branson stared into the distance, smiling before his face darkened slightly. John knew what he was thinking about in that moment. But he couldn't let his own thoughts follow that path. Not now. 'I can only liken it to falling in love with their mother.'

'It's a wonderful time to be alive, Bates,' Lord Grantham said, nodding In agreement to what his son in law had just said. 'Becoming a father was my greatest achievement and my greatest role. I am so glad it is finally happening for you and Anna.'

'Thank you, My Lord.'

There was a soft knock at the door then, all three men turning their line of vision in it's direction.

'Enter,' Lord Grantham boomed, his brow furrowed. Everyone had known he wanted a moment of privacy with these two men, so the reason they would be being disturbed had to be a good one. It was Mrs Hughes, looking rather dishevelled in appearance, John was sure he could see the evidence of tears on her face. He rose to his feet, the screech of his chair loud in the silence, the two men in his company following suit.

'Mrs Hughes?' His Lordship's words were more of a question than a greeting.

'It's over,' Mrs Hughes replied before her face broke out into the biggest grin. John heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing it, having to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. 'Your child has arrived safely, Mr Bates and mother and baby are absolutely perfect and healthy.'

'Thank God.'

'Congratulations Bates,' Robert patted him on the back, Mr Branson offering him his hand to shake.

Doctor Clarkson appeared in the doorway then, appearing tired but seemingly satisfied. 'Your wife is quite the battler, Mr Bates. She did amazingly well. Congratulations.' He looked to Lord Grantham then. 'I shall take my leave, but return in the morning to check on mother and baby. Is it alright she stay here until recovered enough to return home? It could take a couple of days.'

'Of course it is,' Lord Grantham enthused, his hand still on John's shoulder.

'Very good, I shall see you tomorrow.'

John offered his appreciation.'Thank you, Doctor Clarkson.' With a nod of the head and a gentle smile, the Doctor was gone. His next question was one he had been longing to ask for hours and hours. 'Can I see them?'

'She's been asking for you.'

'We'll go back upstairs,' Lord Grantham said, gesturing for Mr Branson to follow him from the room. Knowing looks were shared between the Valet and the former chauffeur as he passed.

'I hope you'll understand I'll be a little later to undress you this evening, My Lord...'

'Don't be absurd, Bates,' Lord Grantham turned to regard him as he stood on the threshold of the room. 'I can sort my self out tonight. You spend the night with your wife and child. I'll see you in the morning for a full report on how it feels to be a father. But only as a guest in my library. Take tomorrow and be with your family.'

His family. How wonderful that sounded. 'Thank you, My Lord.'

With another firm hand on John's shoulder, Lord Grantham left the room. Mrs Hughes looked up at John. 'I'll show you to her.'

'How is she? Really?'

Mrs Hughes rested a hand on John's arm, reiterating her words from a few moments ago. 'Asking for you. Now come along, it's not fair to keep her waiting. There is someone she is dying for you to meet.'

As he followed the housekeeper down the corridor towards the servants stairwell, his colleagues were gathered in the doorway. Everyone looked so genuinely happy for him, even Thomas was wearing the hint of a smirk as he stood behind everybody.

'We are so pleased for you, Mr Bates,' Mrs Patmore said as he stopped to look at them all. 'Please give Anna our warmest wishes.'

'I will.'

'Congratulations, Mr Bates,' Mr Carson rumbled lowly as he placed a hand on Mrs Hughes's shoulder, perhaps silently acknowledging his wife's part in today's events.

'Thank you, Mr Carson.'

'Tell her we are all thinking of her,' Miss Baxter requested. John turning his head to look at the ladies maid. He accepted Mr Molesley's offer of a handshake as she spoke.

'Of course.'

But the most surprising words of encouragement came from the unlikeliest source. He had stepped forward behind Miss Baxter, wearing an expression he had never once displayed in John's direction.

'But before telling her what we all think, more importantly go and meet your child and make sure your wife is alright, Mr Bates.'

Slightly taken aback by his words, John allowed the smallest hint of a smile to pass over his lips. 'Thank you, Thomas.'

Mrs Hughes Scottish brogue broke the moment between the two usually warring servants. ' Come along then, Mr Bates.'

The journey to the room seemed to take an eternity, the gentle thudding of John's heart increasing the closer they got to his whole world. Coming to a stop outside the door, John looked down at Mrs Hughes.

'Here we go then,' she whispered with a tired grin.

John suddenly felt like he needed to offer her his gratitude, but there no words that could adequately express how he was feeling for all she had done today. Being his wife's rock when he couldn't be there. However, he knew how much she had supported his wife when he had been in prison. It hadn't just been today Mrs Hughes had been there for Anna. It has been her whole life at Downton. John closed his eyes before beginning his attempts in articulating what he wanted to say.

'Mrs Hughes, I am so thankful...'

'Hush,' she interrupted him, taking her hand in his. 'You've kept her waiting long enough. Go and see your wife, John. She'll be wondering what's been delaying you.'

Her addressing him by his Christian name warmed John's heart. At times like these, they were friends more than colleagues. With a gentle squeeze of his hand, Mrs Hughes began to walk away and down the corridor. John watched her leave before looking at the oak door in front of him. This was it. Once he was on the other side of this door his life was to change forever.

Placing his hand on the door handle, he pushed it carefully, the door opening with a quiet creak. The room was cast in a soft glow as John looked around the open door, his eyes drawn to the image in the bed. She hadn't noticed him yet, John had entered the room so quietly. He was glad of that because it gave him the opportunity to observe the most breathtaking sight his eyes had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

Anna was holding their baby in her arms, staring down at their face. She appeared tired yet John had never seen her looking so beautiful. The smile on her face was one John wanted to ingrain in his memory, his perfect wife and the joy holding their newborn child was bringing her. It was then she looked up and for the briefest of moments John felt guilty for interrupting them.

'John,' she gasped, he able to hear the quivering in her voice yet the smile on her face had grown wider. 'Hello.'

'Good evening,' he replied as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a click. 'How are you?'

'I'll be fine,' she replied with a shake of the head. There she went again, putting her welfare second once more. John walked further into the room, his eyes suddenly drawn to the bundle in her arms, hearing a whimper. 'And who is this, then?'

'This, Mr Bates,' Anna moved so John could better see the baby in her arms, 'is your daughter.'

'Daughter?' John was beside the bed now, and able to see their child's face clearly for the first time. He couldn't help it then, this moment one he had always imagined yet now it was here John hadn't been prepared for the emotions rushing through him. She was flawless and he wasn't ashamed to feel a solitary tear trickle down his cheek. 'God, Anna.'

Anna was holding out her hand to him, and John inwardly cursed himself that she was the one being the strength for him again, noticing his being completely overwhelmed by the moment. He cleared his throat, wrapping his fingers around hers, the first time they had held hands as parents. John's eyes were drawn back to their little girl then. She was peering up at her mother with her beautiful little blue eyes, her nose and mouth so tiny. There were a few wisps of dark hair covering her head, the only contribution from John in her appearance because as far as he was concerned, she was as stunning as her mother.

'What do you think, then?'

What did he think? There were so many thoughts running through his mind. But he believed he could find the right words in this instance. Placing his finger on the little girl's arm and caressing her gently, John looked up to meet Anna's gaze.

'I think I'm falling in love for the second time.' She smiled at his words before he stole a quick kiss from her.

'Would her Daddy like to hold her?'

'Me?'

'Yes.' Anna's soft laughter filled the air. 'It's time for her to meet her Daddy properly.'

They gave this particular manoeuvre its first attempt, John taking the baby's light weight in his arms. 'She weighs barely anything. She's so small.'

'She didn't seem small half an hour or so ago, believe me.'

He grimaced at her words. 'Oh Anna, are you really alright?'

'A little sore but it's fine, it's natural.' Anna leant back against the headboard as John became acquainted with his daughter. She was staring back at him. equally trying to get the measure of him as well. 'The two of you look lovely together.'

'Really? I've never felt clumsier in my life, she's so tiny.'

'Natural, that's how I'd explain how you look. Like you were born to be her Daddy.'

He lifted his head to look at his wife, unable to keep the smile from his face. He chuckled as he spoke, unable to believe it. 'I'm holding our daughter.'

'Any thoughts on a name?'

John shook his head. 'Only the name we agreed on.'

'Charlotte.'

'Yes, Charlotte. Charlotte Anna Bates.'

'Oh John, not my name...'

'You would have had John in there somewhere had she been a boy,' John was quick to argue, 'so I'm putting my foot down on this one. If it's good enough for the most wonderful woman I've ever met, it's a good enough name for our daughter.'

'You sell it so well, Mr Bates.'

'Good.' John was moving to place Charlotte back in her mother's arms. 'Please take her, so I can hold the both of you.'

Anna accepted Charlotte back into her arms before John took his shoes off. He was sitting beside her in the bed, leaning back against the headboard and wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders. He placed a gentle hand on Charlotte's body as Anna held her. His two girls.

'I love you,' Anna whispered, turning her head to look at John.

'I love you too,' John replied before leaning closer to Anna, stopping just short of kissing her. 'I love you both.'

Their lips met then, and to John it was the most perfect kiss they had ever shared. The clock in the room chimed interrupting their moment, both of them lifting their heads to look at the clock.

'Happy new year,' Anna murmured, noting the time

'And to you, my darling,' John replied, kissing her temple before looking down at his daughter, 'I'm sure it shall be the best of years.'


End file.
